paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jengleheimer Voss ‘aka Jingle’
Background Born in 34 BBY he was raised by a poor single mother on the outskirts of one of the major cities on Zelos II. He attended the government sponsored educational programs and generally did what was expected of him, which wasn’t much, and the little extra he did was to always cook for his small family. It was not until he took a shine to the magistrates daughter at the ripe age of 16. Professional History After ‘borrowing’ a speeder to take the Magistrates daughter to Sunset Crest, a popular lookout point he was arrested shortly into the evening. If he had known she was the Magistrates daughter or that the Magistrate was really such an emotional worry wort he would of never asked her out. Because he did and was caught in several legal violations he was sentenced to either go to prison for six years with no parole or join the Army. Needless to say he joined the Army in 18 BBY. After basic training he had returned to Zelos II in hopes of having a great lady waiting upon him, but found she was going steady with someone else. With that heartbreak he returned to the Army and served his tour of duty, upon completion he signed on for another tour, and eventually another. He often on vacations would attend small cooking colleges on different worlds and woe the local women that either A, liked a man that could cook, or B, liked a man in uniform. Eventually he was assigned to Darkest Night during his second tour as part of the replacements for those Army troopers lost from an Operation Foothold. This saw him serving during Operation Immediate Rescue (8-7BBY) which saw him getting a nice new shiny set of medals that would go far to pushing his career to the level where additional training during the coming ships refit in 5BBY to 4BBY. He was sent for special training to become an Imperial Army Special Missions Trooper, Engineering squad trooper. Unfortunately towards the end of a more brutal training mission he had his leg mauled by a local animal. Thus began the incident. Normally this would have been fine, but there was a storm that cut off communications with command and the treatment given by the squads medic included a pain shot and something to speed clotting which acted as a poison in his non-human system. Seeing the rate of death and spread of decay on his leg and intense pain the squads medic applied a tunicate to slow or stop the spread of whatever was eating his leg. The fact that his blood was green had not been enough of a clue that the medicine would not be correct apparently. It was several hours before the storm passed and they were able to get a medical evac. Afterwards he had awoken in a bacta tank, his leg missing from halfway down his femur. Due to his alien status he was not given the best in prosthetics, after all the Army spent for the best that would work on humans and his nervous system was just different enough that he was given something more basic, sturdy, and raw that held little resemblance to a normal humanoid leg. The dual joints and large clawed metal foot on his right leg have been a bit of an oddity to him ever since. Afterward his secondary skill became his first. He was transferred back to the Darkest Night as a chef and with the present Master Chef being promoted off ship, with his long and varied training as a chef and his current rank already in the Army he was fast tracked. After a brief six week Master Chef exam at the end of a series of basic courses to retest his knowledge of ship born procedures for food, he was issued the rank of Master Chef and returned to his ships vacant slot post launch in 4 BBY. A spot which he has struggled to make his own as well as come to peace with old squad mates, although he largely still avoids the medic entirely. Traumatic Experiences He was sent for special training to become an Imperial Army Special Missions Trooper, Engineering squad trooper. Unfortunately towards the end of a more brutal training mission he had his leg mauled by a local animal. Thus began the incident. Normally this would have been fine, but there was a storm that cut off communications with command and the treatment given by the squads medic included a pain shot and something to speed clotting which acted as a poison in his non-human system. Seeing the rate of death and spread of decay on his leg and intense pain the squads medic applied a tunicate to slow or stop the spread of whatever was eating his leg. The fact that his blood was green had not been enough of a clue that the medicine would not be correct apparently. It was several hours before the storm passed and they were able to get a medical evac. Afterwards he had awoken in a bacta tank, his leg missing from halfway down his femur. Due to his alien status he was not given the best in prosthetics, after all the Army spent for the best that would work on humans and his nervous system was just different enough that he was given something more basic, sturdy, and raw that held little resemblance to a normal humanoid leg. The dual joints and large clawed metal foot on his right leg have been a bit of an oddity to him ever since. The phantom pains and nerve damage that cause a ‘non-structural based limp’ saw an end to his Army fighting career, luckily with his hobby which he was known for and demonstrated during rehab saw him transferred to the Army mess crew. Player / Character Information * Role Player: Mitth_Fisto * Character Assignment: Darkest Night Category:Player Characters (PC)